


Baby, Baby

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crystal Tokyo Era, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Married Couple, Pillow Talk, implied abuse of disguise magic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: When Seiya brings up having a baby one night, Usagi is surprised to find that it’s not quite what she had in mind. Still, she won’t complain about expanding her family with Seiya.
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working through more of my WiPs. This one was just a few paragraphs from 2017 until I dug it out again. I hope you enjoy the domestic wives.

Seiya looked up at the starry ceiling of her room, still basking in the afterglow as her fingers traced absent patterns on Usagi's bare shoulder.

Usagi nuzzled closer, burying her nose in Seiya's neck and nibbling little marks across her throat. A thin layer of sweat clung to them both. Seiya could still taste Usagi on her tongue. She pulled her lover closer and planted a kiss on the young queen's head. "I love you, Odango."

The blonde looked up with a lazy grin. "I love you, too." 

Seiya could hear the sleepiness creeping into her wife's voice and she laughed softly. 

"Hey, Odango?" Seiya asked after a minute.

Usagi yawned, shifting to rest her head on Seiya's breast. "Mm, yeah?"

" I- I've been meaning to tell you..." 

"Tell me what?" Usagi trailed a hand across Seiya's stomach as she wrapped her arm around the Starlight's waist.

Seiya bit her lip, considering. "I know it's kind of soon, and I know Crystal Tokyo is still growing, but... Odango, I want to have a baby with you."

Usagi pushed her head up to look into Seiya's nervous blue eyes. "Yeah?"

Seiya nodded. "Yeah."

"Hm." Usagi propped herself up on one elbow, her sleepiness abated for the moment. "Well, I guess we could use your disguise powers and-"

Seiya cut her off gently. "Odango, if it's alright with you, I want to carry the baby."

Usagi blinked. "You do?"

Seiya kissed Usagi’s fingers, snickering when she tasted herself there, too. She turned the soft hand over and kissed Usagi’s palm for good measure. “I do.”

A smile stretched up Usagi’s face as she gently kissed her way up Seiya’s cleavage and stole a kiss. “I’m a little surprised. But I know you’ll be a great mom.”

Seiya ran her hand through Usagi’s loose tresses. She felt the need to voice her thoughts, though she knew Usagi did not demand explanation. “All my life, my powers have brought destruction,” Seiya confessed. 

“Fighter is meant to be a warrior. As close as Kinmoku gets to having a Sailor Saturn.” She kissed Usagi’s eyelids. “I don’t want that to be my legacy.” 

Usagi hummed her acknowledgment against Seiya’s ear.

Seiya shivered as Usagi’s hand teased her thighs open. “Ah...” Seiya inhaled sharply, flashing Usagi a bemused look. “Round two already?”

Usagi stuck her tongue out. “I’m listening.”

“Sure you are, Odango.” Seiya rolled her eyes, tweaking Usagi’s nipple in retaliation. “Even if it’s just this once, I want to create life instead of ending it. All the better if it’s half you and half me.”

“If it’s important to you, then of course we will do this,” Usagi promised. “You’re my wife, Seiya.” She sat up and slid on top of her lover, pressing their lips together. A grin tugged its way up her face, ending with a stifled snicker. “I definitely won’t complain about not having to be pregnant.”

Seiya snorted and poked Usagi’s stomach, earning a betrayed yelp. “You say that now, Odango, but wait until you have to put up with my mood swings and cravings.”

“Nooooo!” Usagi whined, dramatically, throwing an arm over her eyes and laughing. “Anything but that.”

Seiya grinned, shifting under Usagi’s weight and sitting up to snatch her wife’s wrists. She tugged until Usagi wrapped her arms around Seiya’s neck and their lips met in a giddy kiss. 

“So we’re really doing this?” Seiya asked, when they parted.

Usagi nudged their foreheads together. “Yep!”

Seiya gave a dreamy smile. “I can’t wait.”

Usagi waggled her eyebrows and pulled away to rifle through her beside table, giving Seiya a nice view of her butt. “The good news is you don’t have to.”

“Wha-?”

When Usagi turned back to Seiya, she had both a Cheshire grin and the Luna Pen. 

Seiya arched one eyebrow. “Have you always been planning to use that thing in bed?”

Usagi had the decency to blush. “I thought it would be good for role-play.”

“Touché.”

Pushing Seiya back on the mattress, Usagi pressed a trail of kisses down her throat, across her cleavage, and down her stomach until she settled between Seiya’s knees, looking like the cat who’d got the cream. The notion of sleep was now a distant thought vanishing on the horizon. Seiya found that she did not mind. Usagi twirled the pen between her fingers. Magic hummed in the air, as if giving weight to the promise of Usagi’s hungry gaze. “Ready for another round?”

Seiya bit her lip, spreading her legs wider in invitation. “By all means.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! These two are so handsy. And so in love.


End file.
